seaprincessesfandomcom-20200213-history
Transcripts/Polvina the Teacher
:Ester: We’ll make it! :Tubarina: And if we don’t? :Polvina: And we’re late for school again? :Ester: We use Plan B. :Tubarina: What’s Plan B? :Ester: Uh, well, we don’t have a Plan B yet. :Polvina: So, Plan B is to think up a Plan B? :Angelica: Ester! Polvina! Tubarina! :Polvina: It’s Angelica! :Ester: She’s in trouble! :Polvina: Angelica! :Ester: What’s the matter? :Tubarina: Are you in trouble? :Angelica: Look! It’s purple. I love purple. Don’t you love purple? Who doesn’t love purple? It’s like, you know. :Ester: Yes, I know. :Tubarina: Huh? You do? :Ester: whispering Not really, but I’m being polite. :Polvina: It is beautiful, Angelica. We should come back later and look. Later, after school. :Angelica: School! We’ll be late if we don’t hurry. :Tubarina: Then let’s hurry! :Miss Marla: We start today with geometry. We have a test at the end of the week, so I want you all to be ready. Angelica? Angelica? :Angelica: gasp Miss Marla! :Miss Marla: What is the name of this triangle? :Angelica: Er, Tom? Tom the Triangle? :laughs :Miss Marla: It’s an isosceles triangle, Angelica. :Angelica: Well, that’s a silly name. Tom’s much better. :and Tubarina laughing :Polvina: Shh! :Miss Marla: I wonder if you’ll be ready. :Angelica: Uh, ready for what? :Miss Marla: The test. :Angelica: There’s a test? :Miss Marla: Would you like a tutor to help you, Angelica? :Angelica: Oh, that would be… you know. :Miss Marla: Good? :Angelica: Fantastic, Miss Marla. :Miss Marla: Polvina, would you like to tutor Angelica in geometry? :Polvina: I’d love to, Miss Marla. :Miss Marla: Thank you, Polvina. :Ester: What have you done? :Tubarina: Angelica is so spaced-out. :Ester: She can never concentrate. :Polvina: She just needs some help. It won’t be hard at all. :Tubarina: No? :blows on a flower :Ester: Good luck. :Tubarina: You’ll need it. :Polvina: This is perfect. We can talk here and not disturb anyone. Geometry is easy once you understand it. :Angelica: Terrific, but I don’t understand it. :Polvina: Oh, well that’s why I’m here to help. Let’s start with… polygons. :Angelica: Polygons! I love them. Er, what are they? :Polvina: Polygons are shapes of several lines joined together. There are three types; regular, equiangular and equilateral. :Angelica: Amazing! :Polvina: Polygons are amazing. :Angelica: Look at the dome. It’s like, you know. :Polvina: Angelica, we’re looking at polygons right now. :Angelica: Right. Polygons. What are they again? :Polvina: sigh Polygons are shapes of several lines joined together. :Angelica: Wow! :Polvina: Angelica, we can’t look at the dome and do polygons at the same time. :Angelica: Yes we can. We can look up like this and talk. Wow! :Polvina: Oh, okay then. Maybe we can try again later. :Tubarina: We told you, Polvina. :Ester: Angelica’s a daydreamer. :Polvina: I can help her. I know I can. :Tubarina: So… what are you doing out here? :Ester: Waiting for Angelica? :Tubarina: Who was supposed to be here early for her lesson? :Ester: And isn’t. :Polvina: I’m sure she has a good reason for being late. :Ester: Give up, Polvina. It’s no good. :bell rings :Tubarina: Huh. See you in class. :Polvina: I’m not giving up. I won’t. :Angelica: Hi, Polvina. :Polvina: Angelica! Where have you been? We were supposed to have a lesson. :Angelica: I saw this seaweed. It was pink. :Polvina: Pink? :Angelica: Pink! :Polvina: You do want me to help you for the test? :Angelica: Oh, what test? :Polvina: The geometry test! :Angelica: Geometry? Please, Polvina, I do need your help for that. :Polvina: If you don’t forget our lessons. :Angelica: I won’t do it again, Polvina. I promise. :Polvina: Then we’ll try having another lesson at lunchtime. :Angelica: Terrific! :Miss Marla: You two are still in my class, aren’t you? :Polvina and Angelica: Yes, Miss Marla. :bell rings :chattering :Polvina: So, are we ready? :Angelica: Ready. :Polvina: Let’s start again with polygons. :gurgling :Angelica: gasp No! :gurgling :Angelica: It is? :gurgling :Angelica: Where? :gurgling :Angelica: gasp I’ll be back in a moment, Polvina! :Polvina: Angelica! :gurgling :Tubarina: What’s up with Angelica? :Polvina: There must be something wrong. :Ester: Let’s go help! :gurgling :Polvina: I hope no one is hurt. :Angelica: Wow! :Tubarina: Whaa? :gurgling :Angelica: These rocks are made out like a big head. :Polvina: This is why you left our lesson? To see that? :Angelica: Yeah, big. :Ester: What did we tell you, Polvina? :Tubarina: It’s hopeless. Give up now. :Polvina: I can’t! I promised Miss Marla. :Ester: Let’s get back to school. :Angelica: Wow! :Polvina: There must be some way to do this. :Polvina: Did you tell your sweet-lipped friends to stay away? :Angelica: Just like you said, Polvina. :Polvina: We tried to do this at school and the library, so now we’ll try my place. There won’t be anything here to distract us. :Tentie: gurgling :Polvina: Hello, Tentie. :Tentie: gurgling :Polvina: Ooh, I’m sorry, Tentie. We can’t play. Angelica and I have to study. :Angelica: Hi! Oh, what are you going to play? :octopuses spin, gurgling :Angelica: I don’t know what that is, but it sounds like fun. :Polvina: Angelica! :Angelica: gasp Gotta go! See you later! :Angelica: Wow! I’ve never been in your room, Polvina. It’s like… :Polvina: I know, I know, but we’re not here to look at my room. We’re here to study. :Angelica: Study. I’m here to study. :Polvina: Looking at me. :Angelica: Looking at you. :Polvina: Ready for angles? :Angelica: Ready for angles. :Polvina: What we need to know about angles for the test is that there are three main types. Acute, obtuse and right-angle. Angelica? :Angelica: Wow. I love your room. :Polvina: Angelica, can’t you pay attention? :Angelica: Pay attention. I won’t move. I won’t look away. :Polvina: Let’s start again. There are three types of angles. Acute, obtuse and right-angle. book Angelica, come with me. :Polvina: I thought this might happen, so I got this room ready. :Angelica: There’s nothing in here. :Polvina: Just the way I want it, so there’s nothing that can distract you. All you can do is look at me. :Angelica: And listen. :Polvina: Why don’t we move on to triangles? That’s what started all this. :Angelica: Isosceles is still a silly name for anything. :Polvina: It might be silly, but it is a name for a triangle. There are three types of triangles. Angelica? What are you looking at now? :Angelica: Shadows. :Polvina: curtain, room goes dark No shadows now. Let’s get back to triangles. You see this triangle? :Angelica: What triangle? :Polvina: The one I’m pointing at! It’s a scalene! :Angelica: What are you pointing at? :Polvina: The triangle! :Angelica: But I can’t see it! Where are you? :Polvina: Here! :Angelica: Where? :Polvina: Over here. :bump :Polvina and Angelica: Whoa! :Polvina: This isn’t going to work. light on :Angelica: Wow, more shadows! :Polvina: I didn’t want to give up. I don’t want to give up, but I’m giving up. :Angelica: Polvina? :Angelica: Don’t go, Polvina! I’ll pay attention, I will! I’ll try. I’ll really, really try? :Polvina: Why can’t you pay attention? :Angelica: I can’t help it! It’s like, you know. :Polvina: But I don’t know. Tell me. :Angelica: I find it hard to concentrate because… Wow! Amazing! :Polvina: Because… :Angelica: Uh, because… I just like shapes and figures and things. You know. :Polvina: gasp Shapes and figures? Angelica, geometry is all about shapes and figures. :Angelica: It is? I thought it was about boring stuff like the types of triangles. :Polvina: Yes, that too, but it’s how you look at it. :Polvina: You should look at geometry like you look at everything around you. with hands There’s your isosceles triangle. A scalene triangle. And this is an equilateral triangle. :Angelica: Wow, pretty! :Polvina: Triangles are polygons. So is a square, and a pentagon. Uh, a pentagon… just wait here. leaves :Angelica: with hands Isosceles… scalene… equilateral! :returns with octopuses :Polvina: Okay, Tentie, you and your friends make a pentagon. :do so, gurgling :Angelica: That’s a pentagon! Amazing! :Polvina: Now we’re getting somewhere! :Miss Marla: Turn over your tests when I say begin. pause Oh, we just have to wait for Angelica first. :Polvina: Where is she? :Ester: You said she did very well in your lessons. :Tubarina: It won’t do her any good if she doesn’t do the test. :Angelica: in Good morning, Miss Marla! :Miss Marla: You’re just in time, Angelica. Take your seat. :Polvina: What happened? Why are you late? :Angelica: I stopped to look at this rock. I couldn’t help it. It was like… you know, a perfect hexakaidecagon. :Ester and Tubarina: A perfect hexakaidecagon? :Miss Marla: Everyone, begin. :begins their tests :bell ringing :chattering :Ester: I could’ve done better. :Tubarina: Oh, I should have done better. :Ester: At least we passed. :Tubarina: And I bet Polvina got ten out of ten. :Polvina: Sorry? :Ester: at Polvina’s paper Ten out of ten. :Tubarina: See, I told you. :comes out :Polvina: Angelica, how did you go? What did you get? :Angelica: Ten out of ten! :Ester and Tubarina: What? :Polvina: Well done! :Angelica: It was thanks to you and your teaching. :Polvina: But you still had to do the work, and you did. :Angelica: I’ve got to tell all my sweet-lipped friends. They’ll be so happy! leaves :Ester: How did you do it, Polvina? :Polvina: It was easy. Instead of getting her to do what I wanted, I did what she wanted. :Ester: Huh? :Tubarina: I don’t get it. :Polvina: Neither do I, really, but it worked. See you tomorrow! leaves :Ester: Can you believe that? :Tubarina: We need a better explanation. :Ester: Polvina! :Tubarina: Come back here! We want to know how you really did it! :Ester: Polvina!